Stronger Than You Think
by mnmdancin12
Summary: Sonnet Silverwood and her two best friends aren't normal people...but is there actually a place where they would be categorized as "normal"? Sonnet's been lied to all her life and on top of that people just like her are in danger... *takes place after the first movie/book*
1. Bio

**AN: I know I have a couple of other stories in progress, but I never know when to stop sharing ideas with you guys so…here's the main character (:**

* * *

Name: Sonnet Silverwood

Age: 17

Godly Parent: Apollo

Appearance: Long dirty blonde hair that goes down to the end of her back, crystal blue eyes, fair skin, and freckles that go just across her nose. She is quite short for her age (and knows she's probably not going to grow anymore), being only 5'7.

Personality: Has some personality traits from her mother, as she can sometimes act shy and sarcastic, and some traits from her father such as being laidback (at the right times). She is also very determined and tomboyish, as well as musically talented and poetic. Is selfless and has a little bit of trust issues, but is always there for friends and family when they need advice or help. Although she doesn't trust people as easily, she is very trustworthy and never lies/cheats. She rarely falls in "love" (as she doesn't believe it even exists), but when she does she falls hard. She doesn't like to hurt others, but can be sassy and snappy when she needs to be. Very witty, as well. She is always on guard and hates it when people even touch her if she didn't notice them there, as she flinches all of the time.

Other Family:

-Her mother, Brooke Esther (maiden name is Silverwood), who was actually quite young when Sonnet was born. Mrs Silverwood and her daughter look so much alike, both having that dirty blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. She knows what her step-father does to her and is too afraid to stop him.

-Her younger half sister, Belle Esther, who looks more like her father. She is 7 years old and has olive-colored skin, dark brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes. She and Sonnet are very close as Sonnet feels the need to protect Belle.

-Her step father, Derick Esther. He has olive-colored skin, dark brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes. He came into Sonnet's life when she was 9 years old, but she never has thought of him as a father figure because of what he does to her. He use to be nice and sweet, but once he married Sonnet's mother he started to beat her (and Belle once she was born).

Friends:

-One of her best friends, Hadley Jones. Sonnet doesn't know it yet, but Hadley is also a Demigod- the daughter of Iris. Hadley has been told who she is and knows that someone is after Sonnet and herself. Hadley has dark brown hair that goes in curls to her shoulders, hazel eyes, fair skin, and dimples. She stands at 5'9 and is "model-like" (as Sonnet has said to her before).

-Her other best friend, Oliver "OJ" Thompson (is called OJ, or Orange Juice because his middle name is Jay). He is also a Demigod, and knows Hadley and Sonnet are. He is the son of Hypnos, and he knows it as well. He has strawberry blonde hair, blue-green eyes, and pale skin. Standing at 6'1, he is very well built and is very protective of both Hadley and Sonnet. (although Sonnet knows there is something going on between Hadley and Oliver) He and Hadley also know what Sonnet goes through and they tell her to tell the police, but she knows he'll just hurt her mother, herself, and Belle.

Powers: Has dead-on aim (with a bow and arrow) and can heal herself and others. She can also control fire (a bit more than just the sun) and has full control of light. Has the regular Demigod powers, as well.

Romance Interest: She has only had one boyfriend who had cheated on her, whose name was Seth (which is why she is afraid to love). But when she is taken to Camp Half-Blood, she falls for Percy.

* * *

**I will be starting the story right away, so I hope you like it! ^.^**

-mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	2. Chapter 1: Prologue

**AN: Here is the first official chapter of my new Percy Jackson story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is from the Percy Jackson book series/movies, but I do own the OC characters (:**

* * *

Stronger Than You Think

Chapter 1: Prologue

Sonnet's POV

"S-Sonnet?"

Looking up from the floor of the living room, I looked at the 7 year old girl who was shaking in her shoes from what just went down.

I mean, the poor thing sees this everyday. But you can never just get used to seeing your father beat his step-daughter.

And sadly, sometimes she gets beaten, too.

I used to be really close to my mother, but now that Derick is with us…she seems to not care what happens to me and little Belle.

Staring at where the bruises had just been, I was in awe. I always healed so much quicker than the regular person and I had absolutely no idea why. I mean, yeah it was awesome, but I wished I could heal my sister.

"Sonnet, are you gonna be alright?" Belle brought my thoughts back down to earth as I looked up once again to see tears running down her perfect olive-toned cheeks.

"No no, Belle. Please don't cry sweetie." I told her, getting up and bringing her to my chest, rocking us back and forth.

"H-He hurts you and I c-can't stop it. I'm sorry S-Sonnet…" Belle hiccupped as I took her face in my hands, my crystal blue eyes looking into Belle's chocolate ones as I told her, "None of this is your fault, little Belle. I promise you I'll be fine."

"What if he really hurts you one day and you won't be able to comfort me and protect me anymore?"

"You'll never see that day because I will _always_ be here to protect you."

* * *

**AN: I know this chapter was really short, but that was just the prologue ^.^ **

**R&R?**

-mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Here is the next chapter just for you guys :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**P.S. I'm sorry I'm skipping a bit of time in this chapter, I just want to move things along…**

* * *

Stronger Than You Think

Chapter 2

Sonnet's POV

I was just walking home from school alone, since Hadley and OJ were staying after school for some project or something.

But while I was walking, I was suddenly pushed into an alley forcefully. Slamming into the wall that blocked another way out, I looked up and was absolutely terrified.

* * *

Third Person POV

Hadley and Oliver were walking the same path that Sonnet and them had always walked on when they heard some noises in the alley they would pass.

Being the people they are, they looked at each other and glanced around the corner to see the Minotaur about to attack their dear friend, Sonnet.

Without a second thought, Hadley yelled, "Hey!"

The Minotaur turned around, charging right at Hadley as Hadley screamed, "Now OJ!"

Oliver jumped onto the Minotaur's back and took out one of it's horns, throwing it to Hadley as she stabbed it. The Minotaur fell to the ground, leaving Sonnet visible as she just stood there.

Without another word, Hadley ran to Sonnet and took her hand, running as fast as she could while Oliver was right behind them.

When they were finally to Sonnet's house (the apartment that her and her "family" lived in), Sonnet stopped and ripped her arm from Hadley's grip, screaming, "What the hell is going on!"

"We can't tell you right now, we have to go-"

"Where have you been?"

Sonnet stopped in her place and turned pale, her livid step-father standing at the doorway, her mother by his side.

"Mrs. Esther, we need to go…now." Oliver stated, her mother knowing what he was talking about as Belle followed behind her as they all left.

Derick (Sonnet's step-father) stayed back and fumed, not knowing what was going on but that he wanted Sonnet back not for loving reasons but to take out his anger.

That's what he usually did, anyways.

* * *

Sonnet's POV

Once we were in my mother's car, driving somewhere out of town I snapped, "Now, would someone be nice enough to tell me what is going on and what the fuck happened back there in that alley? That thing was _not_ human!"

But everyone ignored me as Hadley told my mother, "The Minotaur attacked her. He's found her."

"Who found me?"

"We injured him but I don't know how long he's going to be held back."

"WHO FOUND ME AND WHAT'S GOING ON."

Everyone looked at me now- even Belle. I had a feeling that she didn't know, but I couldn't be too sure…

My mother sighed, asking me, "Do you remember your 4th Grade Social Studies Project?"

"What does that stupid Greek Mythology crap have to do with this?"

Looking over at me with a smile, she laughed, "I remember that you did your project on Apollo…you thought he was the coolest God ever. You wanted to be just like him."

Silence filled the car as she stared into my eyes, stating, "You're more like him than you originally thought, Sonnet."

"What do you mean?" I questioned, nervous now because it didn't seam like she was kidding anymore…

"Have you ever heard of Demigods, Sonnet?"

* * *

**AN: Sorry it was kind of cliché and confusing, but this was the only way I could think of it being introduced to Sonnet. I'll try and update a.s.a.p.!**

**R&R**

-mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Here's the next chapter for you guys! ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO!**

* * *

Stronger Than You Think

Chapter 3

Sonnet's POV

"You've got to be _fucking kidding me._" I stated, standing with Hadley, Oliver, my mother, and Belle in front of this camp called "Camp Half-Blood".

My mother explained to me what was going on and I still kind of didn't believe it, but I went with it as Hadley started to drag me into the camp.

But when I noticed my mother and sister weren't coming, I stopped and said, "Well, come on! I'm only going in there if you guys are coming with me."

My mother looked down and said, "I'm sorry, Sonnet…"

"No. You're _not_ sorry. I'm not leaving _my_ Belle alone with you and that asshole so either you both come with me or I'm not going at all."

"Sonnet, please don't start with me-"

"No! _You_ don't start with _me_. Ever since Derick had come along you totally forgot about me and it was a stupid move to even have Belle when you knew you wouldn't take care of her. I practically raised her." I snapped at my mother, her eyes growing wide as Belle stood still next to my mother.

"Hadley. Take her. Now." my mother stated, no emotion in her voice as I started to scream as Hadley just dragged me into the camp. I don't know how, but my mother and Belle faded away as I cried.

"Who the hell does she think she is? She now decides to be a mother?" I ranted, forgiving Hadley and OJ right away since they were just doing what my mother told them to do.

But now I lost the thing most dearest to me…

"You must be Sonnet, am I correct?"

Looking up from the ground (as I was kind of just sitting here), I saw a man with the body of a horse which kind of freaked me the fuck out.

This was too much for just one day.

"Who the hell are you?" I stated, Hadley slapping my shoulder which made me clench my jaw and roll my eyes. I had a right to get angry with people. I was still pissed off and still had no idea where the hell I was.

"My name is Chiron. I am the activity director for Camp Half-Blood."

"Well it's just peachy meeting you but I'd like to know why I'm here."

I had been looking around and knew I either didn't belong or we went to the wrong place. Kids around our age were practicing with swords and bow and arrows, sparring together and using different magical powers of some sort. I was just normal.

And so were Hadley and OJ…right?

"You're here because you're a demigod, Sonnet. You're special."

"No I'm not. I'm just a regular 17 year old girl from New York. I've always been normal and I've never been strong. I think you've got the wrong girl."

I had gotten up now and tried to walk away but Chiron put a hand on my shoulder and handed me one of my favorite objects.

A bow and arrow.

"Shoot at a tree. See what happens."

Rolling my eyes, I got ready and shot, but what happened next made my eyes go wide.

It went straight through a couple of trees and set the last one on fire. _On fucking fire_.

"What the hell, that's never happened before!" I yelled, pointing at the tree as I gaped at what I had just done.

"You are the daughter of Apollo, Hadley is the daughter of Iris, and Oliver is the son of Hypnos." Chiron told me as I looked at Hadley and OJ in surprise.

"Why didn't you guys ever tell me? Let alone break it to me that you guys are like this too?"

"We found out on accident about ourselves. We had been sent here when we were younger and were sent to be friends with you. To kind of keep you safe."

"I don't need people keeping me safe!" I muttered, turning around but running right into someone.

"I'm sorry…" I sighed, getting right back up and dusting myself off. I looked up into the person's eyes and froze.

It was a boy that looked about my age, with sea blue eyes and dark brown floppy hair. He had a couple of inches on me, as he looked down at me and smirked.

If I had known there were cute boys here, I wouldn't have fought to not go in here…

"Uh, hi. Sorry about that…I'm Percy. Percy Jackson."

* * *

**AN: AHHHHHHH PERCY IS PERF. Lol I'm sorry it was a bit short but at least I updated :D **

**R&R?**

-mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


End file.
